Media recording technology may serve to generate audio (e.g., music) and video using microphones to capture sound information and cameras to capture image information. Further, digital media generated by the media recording technology can be read and reproduced non-destructively so that the recorded video does not degrade over time and can be made available long term for other future reproductions. Content authors can use networks such as the Internet to distribute digital media files, and various streaming media services may provide advertising-based or subscription-based services online for playback on various types of computing devices.
Editing of media content by end users is an expected functionality for many end-user applications. Currently, media editing on resource constrained mobile devices is highly inefficient, leading to significant user frictions and accordingly, reduced user engagement. However, efficient media editing on resource-constrained mobile devices is critical for mass user adoption of new media applications.
The aforementioned difficulties of media editing result in unsatisfactory experiences for end-users as well as technical difficulties with computationally efficient editing of media files on resource-constrained mobile devices.
It is against this background that the present invention was developed.